What If
by CullenGirlz
Summary: This is a bunch of short stories that show how Twilight could be different if just one little thing could change. Includes- what if Jacob was a Mermaid, Edward never found Bella, Alice wasn't fashionable...R&R! :
1. What If Jacob was a Mermaid

**Okay so this is a bunch of short stories that show how Twilight could be different if just one little thing could change.**

**They are just a bit of fun. So review and tell us what you think**

**What if….** **Jacob was a Mermaid… MERMAN!**

"JACOB!" I screamed as Jacob swung from the tree through the window and landed on my bed room floor.

"Hey." He said with a smile on his face as he turned to face me. I wasn't impressed.

"Jacob what are you doing here!? This afternoon you refused to talk to me and now your standing in my bedroom! What the hell!" I whispered angrily.

His face fell and he put on his puppy dog eyes.

"Bells I'm sorry about that but… I just CAN'T…. it's… I just CAN'T!!" he whined.

"What do you mean you can't? can't what? Jacob I am really confused!" I rubbed my head as I said this.

"It just I've changed and well it's weird… I can't tell you what happened. But you can guess!" His face went from pain to pure joy. By now I was really confused.

"Alright…."

"Okay well I'll….um… act it out for you!" he said as he positioned himself in the center of the room. He then started "swimming" around my room using the breaststroke action.

This didn't help my confusion. So I simply raised my eyebrow and gave him the "I think your crazy…" look . He took my look into consideration and added another action.

This time he made a face. It was one of those faces you see 2 year olds make when they pretend they are fish. You know how they scrunch up their lips and make a guppy face. Yeah that's what my 15 year old friend is doing.

"You know what Jacob? I have no idea what you're on about!" I said. Jacob stopped his miming and sighed.

"Bella I can't just tell you. You have to guess! Please bells for me…" the puppy dog eyes came back and I couldn't help but nod my head.

"Okay so far I've got something about a fish." I stated

"Okay well…" he looked around my room. His eyes landed on my little mermaid snow globe. His face instantly lit up as he picked up the snow globe and began to shake it.

Okay so either my best friend had an obsession with the Little Mermaid or…..

"You're a mermaid!" I said as I stood up to face him.

Jacob didn't look happy. In fact he looked kind peed off.

It was then that I realized what I had said. I just called by best friend a MERMAID! What the hell is wrong with me

_Maybe I'm going crazy or…_

"MERMAN! MERMAN!" Jacob yelled dramatically, breaking me out of my thought bubble.

"what?" I said dumbly.

"MEEMAN! I'm a merman. Hey they said I wouldn't be able to say it…" he trailed of in thought.

"Merman? What you mean I was right?" I was amazed to say the least. My best friend was a mermaid… oh whoops… MERMAN!

"Merman?" I asked againb just so I could be sure I heard right.

"Yep" he said proudly.

"Do you grow a tail when you touch water?" I asked. I was kind of finding this amusing.

"Yep it's all gold and shiny!" he sounded really happy. So I decided if he was happy then I would learn to except it.

"Well that's great"

Jacob sighed.

"What is it? Just say it."

"Well I don't know… why? If you're going to be a mythical creature why can't you be something a bit more… masculine?" I asked. Jacob seemed to get a bit annoyed.

"like what?"

"well I don't know maybe a… were wolf?"

**Aren't we glad Jacob is a Werewolf not a mermaid…soz merMAN **

**So this was the first on. It's not exactly what I wanted it to be but I think it will do.**

**Anyways if you have any "what if's…?" then send them in and Laura and I will make a short story out of them. So PLEASE send them in!**

**Coming up-**

**What If…**

**Rosalie was nice**

**Edward never met Bella **

**Mr Banner never turned on the fan **

**Alice wasn't fashionable**

**And lots more!**

**So review and tell me if you like the idea!**

**Thanks fro your time**


	2. What If Edward never had Bella

**HEY HEY !  
if your still reading this story than THANKS HEAPS!**

**Thanks to all those people at reviewed and gave me ideas! I will write them as soon as I can!**

**Just to remind you this is just a bunch of short stories they don't all run together. Just need to remind you. This is also just a bit of fun and well yer… it's meant to be funny.**

**What if… Edward never had Bella?**

**This one features Edward the crazy cat woman( for those of you who don't know what a cat woman is… a cat woman is one of those strange old ladies that you meet in a doctors surgery and they tell you about how their cats talk to them. Or maybe it's just me who has the pleasure if knowing a Cat Woman…)**

**Edward POV **

I sat in my favorite arm chair with my favorite cat Abbey.

It was my favorite thing to do; just sitting here stroking my cats head.

"Ah Edward… It's a nice day today don't you think?" Abbey my cat said. I don't know why but no one else could ever understand what Abbey said. All they heard was a cat purring. It must be because they don't appreciate cats….

Abbey and I continued to talk about other Random things including how much we hate dogs and how annoying children are.

The front door slammed and in came my brothers and sisters- Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. Jasper was by far my favorite sibling because he possessed a cat like quality in the way he walked.

"Eddie Poo!" Emmet shouted just because he new it annoyed me. A few more of the cats came into the room to hiss at Emmet.

"Eww! Edward what the hell is with all the cats!" Rosalie screeched as she looked around.

"They make better friends than any one else." I said simply as I gazed adoringly at my beloved feline friends.

"How many do you have in Total?" Alice the Pixie asked as she too looked around.

"Well last count was 143 but there are heaps that just wonder up. Abbey said they've been talking about how this is the pace for any cool cat to come." I said smugly. I was the best Cat person around. Take that Mrs Jones! I have more cats than you! Sure you have award winning cats but you have only five of them and I have hundreds! I'm building a cat empire! (**Edward does Evil laugh in his head)**

"Whos Abbey?" Jasper asked as he pushed the cats of one of the seats and sat down.

"Well this is Abbey of course! She's my first cat" I gestured to the cat on my lap. I leant over to where Jasper was sitting and whispered in his ear.

"Abbey is also my favorite… but don't tell the others. We don't want a cat fight!" I laughed at my own joke. Lol Cat fight… you know cause I have heaps of CATS and we didn't want them to FIGHT. Get it? Cat Fight! Lol I am so funny.

I was going to tell them about Princess who was my second favorite cat when there was a loud thud on my window. I looked over to see another egg come flying and break as it hit my window. I got up and strode towards my window. I peered out and saw that it was the same boys as yesterday….Jacob and James! They egged my house every day and today would be the last! TODAY I WOULD HAVE THE FINALY SAY!

"Claws!" I yelled and instantly Claws the cat was at my feet. "I'm very sorry about this but it must be done" I said as I picked up Claws and stepped out onto my veranda.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" I whisper to my self. On the word fire I threw Claws the cat. He hissed as he flew through the air and landed on top of James' head.

"AHHHHH! Get it off !" James screamed. Jacob ran over to try and get the cat off his friends head.

When Jacob had gotten close enough Claws jumped off James' head and onto Jacobs back.

I started laughing wickedly and the two boys turned to look at me like I was crazy. Just to tease them a bit more I bent down and grabbed another cat and got ready to throw it. Before I could do anything else the boys turned and ran down the street screaming their heads of like a bunch of girls.

I put down the cat I had picked up and let out another laugh as I made my way back inside.

I went back inside and saw my siblings starring out the window where they had just witnessed me throwing a cat at some boys. One by one they slowly turned to look at me with the "Edward's crazy" look on there faces.

"What?" I asked innocently.

After a few moments of silence Alice spoke.

"Edward we really need to find you a girl firend….."

**So that was random….**

**Aren't we glad Edward found Bella.**

**I know a lot of people aren't going to find this funny but oh well…. I had fun writing it.**

**Also I'd just like to say that I do not approve of Abuse to animals and that this was just something I thought was funny to right. It wouldn't be funny if some one actually threw a cat. So yer I would never approve of anyone abusing animals…**

**PLAES REVIEW! Suggest any ideas that you have for a "what If.."**

**Just hit that little green box down there…**

**Yes that one with the review written on it…**

**Type what ever you want **

**You can tell me that I should see a physiatrist…**

**Or Tell me to write more..**

**Or what ever!**

**Please I'm begging you.**

**Victoria- one of the Cullen GIrlz **


	3. What Is Edward could read Bella's mind

What if Edward could read Bella's thoughts?

*Takes place in a normal school day where Bella is still human...*

_Italics- thoughts of randoms in the classroom_

**Bold- bella's thoughts**

Underline- Edwards thoughts

**Edwards point of view**

I looked around the Biology classroom and tried to find some interesting thoughts to listen in on. I didn't come across anything very interesting….

_Hmmmm I feel like chicken tonight!_

_I wonder of lady GaGa really is a man…?_

_Pink or purple? Or maybe green…._

_OMG that chick looks like a monkey!_

No one was thinking anything funny….

Oh what a boring lesson this will be!

**Hmmm…. I wonder if Edward is going hunting this weekend. I hope not, I always miss him when he leaves!**

I Looked around and tried to figure out who had just thought about me. No one else in the class knew about my hunting ….. Well no one else but me …..and Bella!

Surely it's not possible! I've never been able to read her mind!

**But on the other hand if the Cullen's go hunting then I won't have to go shopping with Alice!**

After that there was no doubt in my mind that it was Bella

**Hmm Jasper has a nice bum! Oh hot dam, this is my Jam…..Jam? Flo Rida likes Jam? Hmm I like jam. I really love Strawberry jam! I wonder Edward like Jam when he was alive… HA Edwards an old fart! I'm dating an old man! He's like a bloody fossil…. A very good looking fossil. I wonder I Edward has a top hat! Old people used to wear top hats right?**

Bella's thoughts were starting to confuse me. One minute she was one about one thing and a second later she's talking about jam.

**Hmm I wonder if Edward ever had a girlfriend when he was alive? That's be seriously weird. Of Course he would he's bloody beautiful! Beautiful…. Butterflies are really beautiful…. Especially the blue ones cause blue is my favorite color. I remember the time I went through the stage when I liked the color red. I felt really unfaithful to the color blue so I switched back to blue. PEACHES! I love peaches I wonder if Edward likes peaches. I think Emmet would like peaches. He looks like the sort if person who can appreciate a good peach.**

What the hell! My girlfriend is quite possibly a complete wacko! Oh well I love her all the same.

**Hmm it's a good thing Edward can't read my mind!**

Oh Bella if only you knew!

The suddenly I could no longer read her mind and things went back to normal. I'm kinda glad I can't read her mind.

**So um did you like it? REVIEW! **


	4. What if the fan was never on?

**What If Mr Banner never turned on the fan that first day in biology?**

**This one is more based on the movie. You know the part when Bella walks into biology and conveniently there happens to be a huge massive fan. I find it stupid that they would have a fan on when forks is supposedly the cold and wet… I though fans were for when it's dry and hot…. That just goes to show what I know … HAHA **

**Anyway so lets assume that the fan was never turned on and Edward has um…. Decide that he just doesn't want to breath this lesson! Yeah that's what he has decided! Yer so Edward hasn't smelt Bella what will happen I wonder?… hmm …**

Bella's point of view:

_Biology… eww ….! I hope we don't have to cut open any frogs that's just too weird for me. Please don't let it be frogs...or anything to do with poking at something that was once alive!_

Despite all my pleading with the God above ,when I walked into biology the first thing I saw was the silver dissection trays and the sharps scalpels.

_Oh how Fab-tastic! _

"Ahh… you must be the new girl… um…" the teacher looked down at a bit of paper then looked up again. "Yes you must be Bella Swan."

_That's my name, don't wear it out!_

"Yep that's me!" I tried to appear happy when really I want to faint. It was then that I saw the plastic bag on his desk. Although the plastic blurred it a little I could still see the blood red flesh that was inside the bag.

_Oh great. Bella don't faint! Come on Bella pull yourself together woman!_

"Bella if you would like to take a seat next to Mr. Cullen then we can begin the lesson.

_So if I don't sit next to him we won't start the lesson…? _

I made my way over towards the pale boy at the desk in the back corner. I came closer to the desk and then it hit me. He was beautiful! I never called a boy beautiful before… Hot, sexy, Handsome even, but never beautiful!

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks as I took a seat next to the boy.

"Okay Jess if you could hand out the equipment and Mike if you could hand out the sheep's heart that would be great" Mr. Banner said as he sat on his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

The two kids, who I assume where Mike and Jess, started handing out the utensils.

Jess came past our desk and gave us our equipment. I couldn't help but notice the look she gave my new partner. It was then that I realized that I didn't know "Mr. Cullen's" name.

"Hi I'm Bella, the new girl." I said as I turned to face my good looking partner.

"Edward" he sais shortly.

_Why isn't he breathing?? People here are so weird…._

"Nice to meet you" I said after a moment of silence and turned to face away from Edward.

A tall blonde hair boy came up to the desk and put the shiny silver tray down.

I forbid myself to look at what was in the tray, it was just too….. ew!

" Sup' I'm mike" The boy said as he held out his hand.

"Bella" I said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Well enjoy" he said as he walked off.

_Well…. He's not as hot as Edward…. But he's okay…. Plus this Edward guys a bit creepy._

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was no longer sitting next to me…. And the sheeps heart was also missing…

"Edward !" I whispered, trying not to distract the other students.

"Edward !"

Form under the table there was a bump, as if someone had hit their head on the desk form underneath.

I bent over to look under the desk….

"What the hell are you doing?!!" I whispered in horror.

There before me was the boy I thought was beautiful EATING A SHEEP HEART!

Half the heart was already gone and my interrupting wasn't enough to get Edward to stop his meal.

He turned his head to look at me after he had plopped the last of the heart into his mouth. With a huge smile, filled with blood stained teeth, he pulled his head up from under the desk.

I followed his lead and when I 'resurfaced' looked around to see if anyone had seen what had been going on under the desk. By the looks of it no one had seen any off it, Mr. Banner was still rambling on and the kids were still passing notes and talking. No one was one the wiser.

I ripped a bit of paper out of my book and passed Edward a note

_Does your mother not feed you or something?!_

Ha! You could say that….

_You just ate the WHOLE sheep's heart!_

Oh I'm sorry …. Didn't realize you wanted some ;) 

I was about to pass a note back saying how disgusting he was but was interrupted when Mr. Banner came to the desk.

"oh I see mike forgot to give you a heart!" he exclaimed as he pulled another heart out of his plastic bag.

_Why the hell was he carrying bag of hearts around with him! _

", in future make sure you give the resources to every student!" Mr. Banner scolded. Mike turned his head and looked over at us with a puzzled expression. I could tell he was going over the whole scene in his head.

_Poor guy… must be so confused._

"oh Mr. Banner it wasn't Mike's fault. Edward ate the heart" I said simply as the whole class turned to look at Edward.

He flashed them a brilliant blood stained smile.

"so who's next?" he asked

**Hehe….**

**Please review and let me no what you think!**

**If you have any ideas for a 'what if' story then tell me and I'll write.**

**Also if you have an idea and you would like to write it, then send it in via a PM and I will publish it in this story for you (with full credit going to you)**

**So review! **

**Have a look on my profile for more great stories written originally by me (Victoria) and my best friend Laura!**

 **SMILEY FAACES EVRYONE!**


End file.
